Sham Bam Thank You Man
by psychokittyuk
Summary: Dean has the date from Hell, but ends up in Heaven. Warning:Teen Wincest. Rating M.


**"Sham Bam Thank You Man"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: TEEN WINCEST. **

**Summary: Dean has the date from Hell, but ends up in Heaven. Warning:Teen Wincest.  
**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**I wrote this sometime this morning, been tweaking it all day. I finally finished it. So tell me what you think! **

**.  
.  
.  
. **

17 year old Sam sat on his bed watching Dean getting ready for a date. Dean was taking forever, he paraded around with just his boxers on, as he couldn't decide what to wear. The amount of skin on view was driving sam crazy, but he couldn't take his eyes off him. Dean ruffled his hair and smiled at him as he came out of the closet for the fifth time. He had a black shirt and pants in his other hand. He laid them out next to sam. The smell of Dean's aftershave wafted into Sam's senses, kicking life into his semi hard dick.Dean leaned in close to him as he picked up his pants. He put them on extremely slowly and made his cock bulge through his boxers. Sam held his breath as the zipper was dragged upwards and then the button fastened. It was almost as if Dean was doing it on purpose. He walked over to sam and pushed the bangs away, to reveal his eyes.

"Don't ever cut these! It will drive the girls wild!" Sam gulped at his touch. "You're gonna be a real heartbreaker kiddo."

Dean picked up the shirt and turned back to the mirror to put it on, keeping his eyes locked with Sam as he dressed. As Dean fastened the buttons on his black shirt, he hummed a Metallica song that Sam didn't recognise. Not that he listened to Metallica so wouldn't know any of them anyway. Black always looked good on Dean he thought. The colour complimented his lean and muscled body, making him even sexier than he was.

Sam liked to pretend that Dean was dressing for him and not some chick he'd picked up. Dean always asked him if he looked good and Sam was always honest about that. It wasn't hard to do.

"Well Sammy, what do you think? Would you do me?" Dean had turned around and showed off himself, gave a twirl and grinned at his little brother.

Sam choked and blushed, but managed to speak. "Lookin' good Dean."

"Yeah, I do don't I. I'll have her eating out of my hand and I won't even have to buy her dinner!"

"Who could eat when she has that." Sam muttered under his breath.

"Come again Sammy?"

"OH! I said, i'm sure of that."

"Damn right dude!" Dean beamed. "She sure is fine though Sammy, she's got everything I like. Brown eyes, brown hair, these cute bangs that shield those sweet eyes. I mean for a geek chick she's hot."

"Geek chick?"

"Yeah, just like you she loves books and shit. Dude, give her a dick and she would be you!" Dean stared right into Sam's eyes, which made the younger brother's insides melt.

**_'I wish.'_** Sam thought.

"Ok! Time to go. You gonna be ok on your own dude?" Dean looked at him with concern.

"I'm 17 Dean! Not 7 years old!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. If you need me, just call me ok." He went to leave, then froze in the doorway. "Wait!" He turned back and ruffled Sam's hair again, winked, then grinned at his brother. "Ok . C'ya' later Sammy." And then he was gone.

Sam waited until he heard the Impala driving away and then he threw himself onto the bed and bursts into tears.

She was driving Dean insane, this brown haired, brown eyed babe, was a total nut job. She talked non-stop about her cat. Which sounded like the most evil thing in the world, more than any of the demons he had killed in his life.

He didn't wanna have sex with this bitch, even though he had a hard on the size of the Empire State building. He just wanted to get the hell out of here and back home to his brother. At least he felt safe and had fun with him, unlike this wacko sitting next to him in the car. Pia, 'the nut job', had only been in the car for 20 minutes. He was driving to 'make out point' where all the couples went. He was almost there when he decided to fake an emergency back home.

He put his hand in his pocket and flipped the phone open. Pia had no idea what his hand was doing inside his jacket. She was still going on about her cat, Tiddles and his murderous behaviour to all animals in her neighbourhood. He speed dialled home and counted to twenty, as he knew Sam would answer the phone quickly.

After twenty he hung up and waited as Pia rambled on and on.

"Ok Sammy, do what you do best and worry about my ass!"

Sam had cried himself to sleep, but the ringing of the phone woke him instantly and he was up and grabbed it in seconds. It was Dean's cell number.

"Hello?" No answer. "Dean?" Still no answer. "DEAN? DEAN!" No answer and no sound came from the phone, panic swelled up inside him. "DEAN! CAN YOUR HEAR ME? ARE YOU OK? **DEAN!**" The phone went dead and Sam was frantic. He dialled Dean's number, praying for his brother to answer.

Dean's heart jumped for joy as he heard his phone ring. He gave a silent thank you to Sam as he answered it.

"Hello? Sam? Sammy? It's ok calm down. I'll be right there. Don't worry! Just stay where you are. I'm coming home as fast as I can." He hung up and turned to Pia. "Sorry sweetheart, I got an emergency back home, my little brother needs me, i'm gonna have to cancel our date and take you home."

"Awwww. Can I help?"

"NO! I mean, no, i'll just drop you home, i'm sure Tiddles misses you anyway."

"Yeah, he hates it when I go out."

"Cool." Dean broke the speed limit taking her home.

Sam was confused at the conversation he had just had with his brother, Dean didn't seem in any distress. In fact he seemed to want to come home for some reason. Then it dawned on him.

He was bailing on his date and had used **him** to get out of it. He didn't care that he had just scared the crap out of his little brother, who thought he was dying or dead. **Oh no**. He selfishly used him to dump his date.

"Bastard!" He spat.

Dean was smiling as he sailed into his and Sammy's bedroom. He looked so proud of himself at what he had just pulled off, that he didn't see Sam waiting to jump him as he walked into the room.

"Bastard!"

"Arrrrghhh! What the fuck?"

"You Bastard!" Sam pushed Dean to the floor and straddled Dean, he began to slap and hit his brother as he spoke. "How could you! You stupid Bastard!"

"Wha? What's freaking wrong with you?"

"You are a complete dickhead Dean! I hate you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's you're problem dude? Get the **fuck** off me!"

"**My** problem? **You** are the one with a problem! You fucker!" Sam hit him again.

"Ok. That's **it**!" Dean flipped Sam onto his back and pinned him to the floor. "When you haved calmed down, do you think you can tell me **what the fuck** dude?"

"You scared the hell out of me Dean! Didn't you even think about what that call would do to me? I thought something was happening to you! I thought...I thought..." Sam held back the tears that threatened to flow. "I thought you were dead!" His will gave in and his eyes filled with salty liquid, it ran down his cheeks, covering his face.

A pang of guilt hit Dean hard and he felt ashamed.

"Oh shit! Kiddo! I didn't think...I'm so sorry Sammy!"

"**No, y**ou didn't think! Well not with your brain anyway! Why Dean?"

"That Pia, she was psychotic dude! She went on about her and her fucking psycho cat man. She gave me the creeps on how she seemed to enjoy how sadistic her cat was! I **had** to drop her dude!"

"Well at least knowing you didn't get any helps me feel better." Dean's dick was piercing Sam's stomach. "Let me go." Dean complied, sat up and turned red.

"Look Sammy, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Dean sat on the floor at the end of Sam's bed, with his back turned to Sam. He was trying to apologise without looking him in the eyes, that suited Sam as he didn't want him to see what he was picking up out of his drawer. The next thing Dean knew he was being handcuffed to the metal bed frame of Sam's bed.

"Dude? What the fuck?"

"You didn't get off tonight Dean. I thought i'd punish and reward you at the same time, maybe then you won't use me like you did tonight ever again!"

"Where did you get these handcuffs? And what do you mean **reward** me?"

"I'm going to take care of you and I stole the handcuffs off that Sheriff in Boise last month."

"Tell me you got the keys too! Wait! What **are** you going to do to me?""

Sam grinned and licked his lips. Dean's eyes went wide and hoped to god he wasn't gonna do what he thought he was gonna do. But his little brother wouldn't do that, would he? **_'OH FUCK!'_** Sam had knelt next to him and was unfastening his pants.

"Sam! This is not funny. Ok! You've had your fun scaring your big brother. I said I was sorry and I promise to **never** ever do it again, ok?"

Sam ignored him and pulled his pants down to his ankles, the gripped his boxers.

"SAM! STOP! SAMMY NO! SA..." His words were cut off as Sam's mouth enveloping his cock. Dean gasped as hot wetness surrounded him and it felt good. "Sammy...Samny." He panted as his brother sucked his dick up and down. "Shit!" Sam sucked harder, gripping the long shaft with his right hand and slowly stroked it in time with his mouth. "OH SWEET JESUS SAMMY!"

His balls tightened painfully as Sam sped up his hand and mouth, sucking him so hard his vision started to blur. He bucked into Sam's mouth, then again, he couldn't stop even thought he tried. But it was so damn good and he wanted to fuck that pretty little mouth so badly. He said 'oh Sammy' with each thrust.

Then Sam began to hum the Metallica song that Dean had hummed earlier and Dean was a goner. He was filling his brothers mouth with red hot sticky cum as he screamed 'Saaaaaammmmmmmmmyyyyyyy!' at the top of his lungs. Sam sucked until the cock was spent and let it slip out of his swollen mouth with a pop.

When Dean finally opened his eyes, Sam was staring at him with a mixture of pleasure and anxiety in his eyes.

"Dean? You ok?"

"Yeah." Dean rasped.

"I'm gonna unlock you now." Dean just nodded but kept his eyes on Sam. Sam pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. Dean rubbed his wrists and watch Sam place the cuffs back into his drawer, then he stood in front of him.

"If you wanna hit me, i'll understand." Sam said quietly with his head hung down.

Dean pushed off the floor and sprang towards his brother. Sam flinched expecting the first of many blows his brother was going to give him. But was shocked when instead of punches, hands grabbed his forearms softly and held him close to his face.

"How long have you wanted to do that for Sammy?"

"Months."

"Why didn't you tell me your had feelings like this?"

"Because you'd have killed me if I had told you that I was in love with you and that I wanted to do stuff to you."

Dean snorted and shook his head and said, "for someone who is a genius, you sure are thick sometimes." And then Dean kissed him on his mouth.

**.  
.  
.**  
The End.


End file.
